This invention relates to a clip for holding rubber stamps and the like, as well as to a rack for holding a plurality of such clips.
The above identified patents are illustrative of known stamp holding clips which utilize flexible spring loaded metal clamps providing a narrow entrance throat through which a stamp handle must be manually forced before it can hang from an enlarged support portion. Some of these patents also suggest attaching the clips to a support strip or bar via a snap-on arrangement.
The present invention is directed to an improved clip and supporting rack therefor. The clip is constructed with rigid outwardly diverging arms to eliminate the need to force the stamp handle through a throat, and does not require spring loading. Furthermore, the clip easily accomodates stamps having handles of numerous sizes and shapes. One embodiment of supporting rack is free standing and provides circular clip supports forming storage bins for small items such as paper clips and the like. The load from the clips and stamps on the supports is carried down through a central post. Another embodiment of rack is adapted to be straight and wall mounted with spaces provided to permit snap-on of the clips.